This disclosure relates to metallic components, and more particularly to the detection of the integrity of a dielectric insulation layer located between dissimilar metals of a metallic component.
Many industrial components are formed from metals, and often results in joints where dissimilar metals are joined. Normally, a dielectric insulation layer is located between a first dissimilar metal and a second dissimilar metal at the joint to prevent potentially damaging galvanic corrosion at the dissimilar metal joint. Damage to or loss of integrity of the dielectric insulation can result in an electrical connection between the two metals, leading to galvanic corrosion.
In addition to detecting a true electrical connection between the two dissimilar metals that would lead to galvanic corrosion, it is desired to distinguish between the true electrical connection and an ionic conduction condition that will not result in galvanic corrosion.